This invention relates to a protective device of soft, pliable material designed to provide cushioning for bedridden patients, with particular attention to hip, buttock, and lower extremity pressure points.
For cushioning and protective purposes, it is already well known to utilize pull-on and soft-wrap support devices to protect elbows and knees from abrasion, and to restrict movement of inflamed joints.
As intended, these devices prevent bruising from falls, and ease pain from swollen joints. However, patients have been unable to find protective support devices to prevent bed sores, or Decubitis (localized areas of inflammation or deterioration of skin and subcutaneous tissues produced by pressure points).
Although knee and elbow supports provide some protection to those specific areas, they are relatively useless in cases involving bedridden or immobile persons suffering Decubitis. They do not provide therapeutic relief to pressure exerted on the skin between bony prominences, e.g. hips and the surface on which the body rests (mattress, examination table, etc.).
Currently, physicians order a topical medication and pads for the affected areas. However, these dressings cover only the inflamed spots while failing to prevent similar skin breakdown elsewhere on the body. The present invention provides protection to the hip, buttock, and lower extremities in the form of a formable, soft, pliable cushion of a predetermined configuration and prevent irritation such as bed sores caused by movement or rotation of the patient for purposes of comfort or administering personal hygiene.
Empirical studies and prior literature provide sufficient evidence to conclude that Decubitis, bed sores, and inflamed tissue pose serious problems to persons confined to bed for prolonged periods or whose incapacitation prevents voluntary movement.
The problem arises from (a) contact with firm bed mattresses or wheelchair seats and (b) infrequent rotation of the patient for long periods. In most cases, the breakdown of skin occurs in the area of bony prominences at the hip and the buttocks where there is insufficient subcutaneous cushion tissue, and, to a lesser extent, the upper back or shoulders where the body makes contact with the bed.
While physicians order topical medication and pads for the affected areas, these dressings cover only those inflamed spots while failing to prevent similar ulcerated points elsewhere. The enclosing body support of the invention will protect areas of the lower torso and extremities vulnerable to Decubitis.
The design of my invention allows for the placement of the individual on the device while it is open and in a flat configuration. The support is simply closed with adjustable Velcro latches, which facilitates proper fit and comfort. It also is designed to provide an opening for urination or catheterization. For purposes of bathing or personal hygiene, the Velcro latches are released and the enclosure is opened to allow free access to the patient without discomfort.
The objects and advantages of the flexible support wrap of the present invention are:
(a) to relieve or remove pressure to the skin from bony prominences of the hip and buttock areas;
(b) to stimulate circulation for bedridden persons unable to move frequently;
(c) to keep the skin protected from abrasive materials such as starched sheets and mattress covers and the residual laundry chemicals left on the sheets, etc.;
Further objects and advantages are to provide that the protective enclosing device be easily and conveniently opened and closed with minimal discomfort to the patient, which can increase muscular, skin and vascular tone through unrestricted blood circulation. Among other advantages, the present invention eliminates the need for rubber rings or doughnuts that merely increase the pressure around bony prominences.
In brief, the present invention provides an enclosure to protect bedridden patients from bed sores and skin breakdown, and to provide relief from the pain and discomfort from existing inflammation.